How Do I Live?
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Tien is leaving to fight the Saiyans, and Launch isn't taking it well. R/R PLEASE! *Makes puppy-dog eyes* The little gray box at the bottom of my stories needs to be filled so he can get paid and feed his wife and children. Ch. 3 up!
1. How Do I Live?

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters or the song

Summary-Tien's leaving for the fight against the Saiyans. Launch, of course, doesn't want him to go.

How Do I Live?

"Tien, please!" Launch shouted, blocking the doorway before her could pass through it. "I won't let you go!"

"Launch, I've been training for this day for a year," Tien replied, trying to gently prod her out of the way. "I'm not going to waste all that time and training now."

Launch stared at her husband with her tear-stained face. "But…"

"What?"

"You'll die!" With a sob she flung herself against him, holding him like she'd never let go. "Please, Tien! I'd die if something happened to you!" She couldn't bring herself to voice her worst fear.

Tien held her tightly. "Launch, Earth will be decimated if I don't go." He lifted her chin to look into her face. "I'm going to come back. You know I'd never hurt you."

Launch stepped back and wiped the tears from her face. "Go, then. But promise me that you'll be careful!"

"I swear it." He walked past her and stopped at the doorway. "Good-bye."

Launch was 20 years old, and had just recently become Mrs. Shinhan. It was plain to anyone that she was desperately in love with Tien, and he her. When she heard of the Saiyans and his fight with them, she'd nearly passed out. 

An hour passed. Two hours, and Tien still not had returned. She was so scared that her hands began to visibly shake. Dropping the knife she'd been using to chop vegetables, she made her way to the couch. Deciding that music was the best thing for her right now, she flipped on the radio.

"And that was 'Baby, One More Time!' by Britney Spears!" the DJ announced. "And now, we'll turn it down. A country but a goody, 'How Do I Live' by Trisha Yearwood!"

Launch turned it up and sat down to listen.

__

How do I 

Get through one night without you

If I had to live without you

What kind of life would that be

Oh, and I

I need you and my arms need you to hold

You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything good in my life

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life

There'd be no world left for me

And I

Baby, I don't know what I would do

I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breath without you

If you ever go

How do I ever

Ever survive

How do I

How do I

Oh, how do I live

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything

I need you with me

Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever

Ever survive

How do I

How do I

Oh, how do I live

How do I live

Without you, baby

The song slowly faded away into a small piano piece before it ended and Launch flipped the radio off. Curling up on the couch, she slept peacefully, dreaming of Tien.

Launch awoke to the phone ringing. Yawning, she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Launch!" she heard Chichi yell. "They did it! They did it! The Saiyans are gone!"

"Thank God!" Launch yelled, fully awake.

"Come to the Orange Star City Hospital! We're all here!" Chichi voice faltered on the word 'all', but Launch took no notice.

"I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone before Chichi could say anything to her and ran into her room. She put on her black jeans, pink baby tank top, and boots before running out the door to her CC jet copter and taking off.

Launch ran into the hospital lobby, where Bulma, Chichi, Roshi, Baba, Yumigame, Ox-King, Puar, and Oolong were waiting. She skidded to a halt and looked around eagerly. "Where is he? Where's Tien?"

Bulma and Puar instantly began crying, and the others bowed their heads. "I'm sorry, Launch," Roshi said, "but Tien didn't make it."

Launch went as white as a ghost. "No…" she managed to breathe before she slipped into a coma.

Oh no! Tien's dead! What will Launch do now? Check for updates, and REVIEW!


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer-What makes you think that I, a humble fanfic author, would own such a great Anime as DBZ? Huh?

Dreams

Launch wasn't aware of anything. She didn't know when a hall monitor and some doctors lifted her off the floor and carried her into a room, her friends following her. It was as if autism had struck her; able to look within but unable to see out.

It was dark. So totally dark, and black. Not a single color to light up the sky.

She was walking. The sound of her shoes hitting the ground echoed off the walls of this dream-like state. Besides that, it was silent.

Suddenly, she saw a tiny being. It was pure white, except for big blue eyes and red spot of color on his cheeks. It was Chiaotzu!

Launch ran to Chiaotzu and knelt beside him. "Where is he?" she demanded. "Where's Tien?"

Chiaotzu did not speak, but merely pointed further away. Launch noticed that Chiaotzu was bleeding to death, red blood making rivers across his snow-white face.

She ran ahead. All around her, the dying forms of Piccolo, Yamcha, and the others were strewn across the ground, the scene making her stomach lurch. She doubled over and vomited before straightening herself and running again.

There he was! Tien was standing not far away, his back turned to her. She called out his name, once, twice.

He turned to face her, and she stumbled backwards. His face was a mass of blood and pain.

"Oh my God, Tien!" Launch called, running towards him again.

Suddenly, an unseen force held her back. A black silhouette, completely shrouded in darkness, whipped behind Tien. Tien's eyes went wide and he collapsed headfirst, dead.

Launch's screams mingled with the laughter of Tien's murderer.

In the real world, Launch screamed and went into seizures, making her jump off the bed a full two feet. Two doctors and Bulma ran in. Bulma and the other doctor held Launch down while Dr. Brief injected something in her arm. Launch stopped jerking and fell back onto the bed, shaking like a frightened child before finally lying still.

"She's getting worse," Dr. Brief informed the others, who were waiting in the lobby.

"This does it," Bulma said. "If we don't go to Namek, we'll lose her, too."

Bulma walked out of the room and into Goku's room, plans forming in her head.

REVIEW!!


	3. Prince

Disclaimer-*Looks at disclaimer and LAUGHS*

Prince

"Is she still unconscious?"

"Yes."

'No, no I'm not,' Launch said, or tried to say. She couldn't find the strength to move her mouth, nor open her eyes.

"Oh. I was hoping she'd be awake for this." Launch could tell that it was Bulma talking to the doctor.

'For what?' Launch wanted to shout. 'Awake for what?'

"I can't believe that she's been in a coma for this long, all because of Tien. And now that he's back…"

'He's…he's what?!'

"You can still bring him in," the doctor said.

'Bring him in, bring him in!'

Launch, her eyes still closed, could feel his presence as he walked into the room. She struggled to open her eyes as she felt his hand take hers. 

"Sweet Jesus, what have I done to her?"

'Tien, I'm here…oh please, God, let me wake up!' Launch thought furiously.

"Will she wake up?" Tien was asking the doctor.

"She might," the doctor said resignedly. "She's been unconscious for the better part of 18 months."

'I'm awake, damn it!' That was Evil Launch speaking. 'I'm awake!'

"Tien." This time, it was Bulma. "Visiting hours are almost over. "We should leave."

"Fine. Just give me a minute."

Bulma nodded, and walked away.

Tien gripped Launch's hand, and she felt it shaking. "Get better, Launch. Please."

She felt him kiss her forehead, and she heard him walk out the door.

'I'm trying, Tien. I'm trying…if only I could open my eyes…I'd be able to go with you…Just please, come back!'

Willing and able to run __

I am willing and able

I'm able to come

And if I wait for you now

Would you come?

Would you run?

Would you bring it back around?

Oh, baby, how?

And if I wait for you now

Would you come?

Would you run?

Would your bring it back around?

Oh, baby, how?

Willing and able to run

I am willing and able 

I'm able to come

If it all went away

Nothing left to say

Would you fight it, or would you lay down?

At the hand of your God, could you see the light?

My prince, can you see what's been found?

Willing and able to run

Willing and able to come

Willing and able to run

I am willing

I am willing

Willing

Willing

Willing and able to run

I am willing and able

I'm able to come

I am willing and able to run

I am willing and able

I'm able to come

And if I wait for you now

Would you come?

Would you run?

Would you bring it back around?

Oh, baby, how?

And if I wait for you now

Would you come?

Would you run?

Would you bring it back around?

Oh, baby, how?

Willing and able to run

I am willing and able

I'm able to come

I am willing and able to run

I am willing and able

I'm able to come 

"It's a miracle! She's awake!"

Well, do you like it? Was the song a good pick?

REVIEW!!


End file.
